Guilt Trip to Alaska
is the season premiere of the third season and the forty-fifth episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on October 11, 2019. Synopsis SEASON PREMIERE — On the eve of the Carrington Foundation Fundraiser, drama immediately floods the scene as bodies are pulled from the lake on the Carrington Estate. As reporters and detectives move in, Blake, Fallon, Cristal, Adam, and Anders realize they need to get their stories straight very quickly. Dominique Deveraux focuses on her missing son, while Michael Culhane tries to prove that he’s been framed…from behind bars. Sam plays comforting friend to both Fallon and Kirby as he continues to work on the hotel. Fallon visits a comatose Liam in the hospital and finds herself haunted by Trixie’s death in unexpected ways. Kirby visits Culhane in the slammer and returns to Carrington Manor to find she is no longer welcome. Dominique tries to steal the spotlight at the Fundraiser, Fallon becomes charitable, and Blake loses something incredibly valuable. Dynasty - Episode 3.01 - Guilt Trip To Alaska - Press Release - Spoiler TV Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Daniella Alonso as Cristal Jennings *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington *Michael Michele as Dominique Deveraux *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby (credit only) *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Taylor Black as Ashley Cunningham *Ben Levin as Doug *Hira Ambrosino as Annie Tate Co-Starring *Jessica Goei as Trixie *Telvin Griffin as Leo Eggers *Brian Ashton Smith as Policeman *Rocco Poveromo as Security Guard Notes/Spoilers * On June 17, 2019 it was revealed that the this season will premiere on Friday, October 11, at 9PM. The CW Sets Fall Premiere Dates: ‘Batwoman’, ‘Supergirl’, ‘The Flash’, ‘Nancy Drew’, More ** On this same day, a teaser poster for the third season was released on the official Instagram page for the series. https://www.instagram.com/p/By1PZ1gok-R/ * On July 8, 2019 Rafael posted on one of his Instagram Stories that production for Season 3 has officially begun. **Starting with the table read for the Season 3 Premiere. Adam Huber can be seen in said story, which confirms that he is at least in the premiere episode. **Every main cast member from the end of Season 2 is shown to be present at the table read with the exceptions of Ana Brenda Contreras and Sam Adegoke. * On July 9, 2019 Liz confirmed Wakeema's appearance in Season 3 with a picture of the two she posted on her twitter. https://twitter.com/LizGillies/status/1148686440982876160 ** On this same day Michael Michele confirmed in an Instagram post that she had indeed been upgraded to Series Regular for Season 3. https://www.instagram.com/p/BztX07Rg7_3/ **Subsequently, Maddison Brown went onto confirm her return to set for this season in an Instagram post. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bztw88Xnj4-/ * Michael Michele posted a video of the episode script to her Instagram stories that confirmed the title to be "Guilt Trip to Alaska".https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzxk28tHUI6/ *On September 4, 2019, TVLine released a first look at Daniella Alonso as the new Cristal Jennings.Dynasty Season 3: Daniella Alonso Debuts as New Cristal — First Look **Josh Reims promises a “seamless transition,” and that she’s being written “a little more real and a little less scary, which is how we were writing Cristal last year.” **In regards to how Cristal’s new look will be addressed directly, Reims admits “I had to stop myself. I put in at least three jokes that sort of referenced the third time being the charm.” *It is the first premiere to not air the next day internationally on Netflix. https://twitter.com/rafaeldlf/status/118415013900861849 ** It is also the first episode in which Dynasty airs on Fridays at 9/8c as opposed to 8/7c. Trivia *Michael Michele is now billed as a series regular, instead of special guest star like in season 2. *Adam Huber is now billed as a series regular, instead of guest star like in season 1 and 2. *Daniella Alonso joins the cast as a series regular replacing Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings *The title "Guilt Trip to Alaska" is a reference to a line Fallon Carrington said to Jeff Colby in the episode The Baby of the original Dynasty series. Quotes Trixie: Stop blaming everyone else, Fallon. You knew exactly what happened to me. Fallon: So, does this mean the scholarship thing did not work? Trixie: The scholarship was for you. Just like when you went to my mom, and just like when you tried to help Monica and Culhane. You're just trying to make yourself feel better. Fallon: I liked you better when you were alive. Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Premiering this fall only on The CW 2019 Schedule.png Guilt_Trip_(1).jpeg Guilt_Trip_(2).jpeg Guilt_Trip_(3).jpeg Guilt_Trip_(4).jpeg Guilt_Trip_(5).jpeg DYN301a 0349b.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Capture+ 2019-07-08-23-04-24~2.png|Season 3 is underway Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-07-27~2.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-07-07~2.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-07-18.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-05-23~2.png|Dominique is main in Season 3 Confirmation Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-03-17~2.png Capture+ 2019-07-09-14-03-43~2.png|Fallon's first outfit for season 3 Capture+ 2019-07-10-16-23-21~2.png UpdateonInternationalReleaseonS3forNetflix.jpg|Update on international release Videos Dynasty Season 3 Promo (HD) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premiere